


Verses

by misakilight



Series: 神父恶魔 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 神父周x混血恶魔迦Words和Letters的后日谈
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 神父恶魔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870936
Kudos: 10





	Verses

伴随着秋天的结束与冬天的到来，这座地处偏僻的小教堂也愈发地寒冷起来，但即便如此，两人的生活仍然一切照旧。

虽然说来有点奇怪，在阿周那看来迦尔纳实在算得上是一名虔诚的神之信徒。每天早晨他都准时地起床，在信徒尚未穿过山路到来之前便将狭小的礼拜堂清扫得一尘不染，以至于过去那些生长在黑暗的犄角旮旯里的蜘蛛和昆虫都消失了踪影。起初阿周那不得不习惯在驱魔术严加防御的教堂里看到一个恶魔拿着扫帚或者抹布走来走去打理灰尘，而现在他则需要习惯比以往更加干净的祭坛。

但总归就干净的室内这一点上他还是很感谢迦尔纳的，毕竟这也省下了他不少的功夫，得以有更多的时间去着手他被委托撰写的高级驱魔术书籍和自己的研究。

这样的日子持续了很长一段时间，阿周那本以为或许迦尔纳也会尝试更加熟练运用他自身的魔力，然而即便从王都归来，他也从未有过类似的举动，唯一的一次主动使用魔力则是因为他被某个信徒无意间瞥见了兜帽下隐藏的红色眼眸，而迦尔纳只是看上去颇为不情愿地挥挥手抹去了对方的那部分记忆。

天气越来越冷，当寒意逐渐渗透进骨髓时，第一片雪花簌簌地从空中坠落，造访了教会所在的山谷。

大约是前夜里的炭火烧的不够，在初雪的早晨，阿周那推开卧室的窗户时顿了顿，随后便忍不住打了个喷嚏。正逢迦尔纳在此时推门进来招呼他去厨房，看到对方有些狼狈的样子，恶魔不由得皱起眉毛：“你感冒了？”

“只是个喷嚏而已。”阿周那用手帕擦了擦口鼻，“可能是夜里太冷了。”

迦尔纳叹气。

“我早就说过你没必要为不必要的节省而少烧两块柴。”

“但这种寒冷我还可以接受。”阿周那耸肩。

“之后雪融化的时候会更冷吧，如果是农场的话这时候我们早就把室内弄得暖烘烘的了。”迦尔纳走出门去，“来吃饭吧。”

他们穿过昏暗的走廊，在厨房冒着热气的煮锅里盛出冒着热气的麦片粥，随后在简朴的餐桌前落座。

“之后要喝点姜汤预防感冒吗？”迦尔纳突然问道。

“我想应该没有那个必要。”阿周那掰开面包，尽可能轻描淡写的掩盖自己不喜欢那股怪味的事实。

“那就叫送炭火的人多运点木柴吧。”

“这时候才追加订单我想价格不会便宜。”阿周那扬起嘴角。

迦尔纳一脸思索的表情。

“教会里有斧头吗？我去山里砍一点来。”

“很可惜没有，你为什么要这么执着于提升屋里的温度？”

“因为我也会很冷。”迦尔纳回答时满脸严肃，“我可不想在冷得像个冰窖的屋子里被你脱个精光。”

“一大早就讲这种话题吗。”阿周那无奈地笑了起来，“说来我很好奇，你会生病吗？”

迦尔纳挑眉。

“当然会，只不过次数很少而已，但过去我生活在农场里的时候，其他人也不怎么生病，我想我和那些人之间应该没什么差别。”

最终这件事以之后阿周那去集市上买把斧头回来作结，而夜里则多加一些柴，并且迦尔纳还重新修整了室内漏风的一些角落。

清晨阿周那醒来时只觉得身上一片温暖，他动了动胳膊，却听见类似于羽毛摩擦布料发出的奇怪声响。向下看去时阿周那意识到自己的身上正盖着一片巨大的黑色羽翼，而其长着恶魔角的拥有者——迦尔纳，正趴在他的旁边睡得正熟。

大约是因为阿周那的动作触及到了羽翼根部较为敏感的羽毛，迦尔纳动了动，他睡意朦胧地睁开眼睛，并且和正在看着他的阿周那双目相交。

“你醒了。”他喃喃着，然后继续趴着陷入睡眠。

“你这个姿势不会累吗？”阿周那无可奈何地侧过身去，用手指拨开他垂落的银色发丝。

“嗯。”迦尔纳把他的话完全当成了耳旁风，有一声没一声地应着。

他换了下双手的姿势，半个脸埋进白色的床单，睁着一只红瞳看着阿周那。

“你不是说冷吗？”他像是思考了很久终于理解阿周那刚才的问句那般，含混不清地说道。

“所以你就用翅膀？”

迦尔纳一脸“你在说什么”的表情。

“不然它还能拿来干什么？”

阿周那失笑。

“你觉得魔力很碍事吗？”

“对我来说是没什么用。”

“你不会想拿它去拯救其他人吗？”

迦尔纳的视线落到床上，随后他又抬眼看向阿周那。

“即便我用了它，我想牺牲的人也远比我救到的人更多。”他说着，又垂下眼睑俨然一副要睡过去的模样，“就算当上魔王也无法改变恶魔的本质的，再者，我也喜欢现在这种人类的生活。”

“确实是这样。”

“如果恶魔没有了堕落的欲望，那么它们也不会是恶魔了。”迦尔纳睁开眼，“你要干什么？”

阿周那的一只手伸出了被子，抚摸他裸露在空气中的后背和羽翼的根部，瘙痒的感觉令迦尔纳立刻清醒过来。

“大清早的你……”他没好气地说道。

“我可没那个意思，但你要想要的话也不是不行。”阿周那一脸理直气壮，“我是叫你到我被子里来，其实用不着翅膀，冷的话两个人一起睡不就解决了？”

他抬起被褥，把收起了翅膀的迦尔纳拉进怀里。

“你全裸？”在摸到某个不可描述的物体后阿周那平静地问道。

“有问题吗？”迦尔纳眯细了眼睛，“留着尾巴穿裤子太难受了。”

“你这样会让我误会你想诱惑我。”

“你不是刚才说你没那个意思吗？”

“但要是你主动邀请的话，作为饲主我是不会拒绝的。”

“我没邀请你。”迦尔纳立刻警觉地后退。

“你这样会着凉的。”知道他的身体已经出了被子的阿周那伸手搂住恶魔的腰，试图重新把他摁回怀里，而迦尔纳并不听他的，反而想要推开阿周那的身体。

“就算着凉我现在也不想跟你一起……”迦尔纳抖了一下，在被子里抓住对方的手腕，“你这是犯规吧？！”

“我还想问你昨晚为什么没有跑来跟我要，”阿周那扬起嘴角，和他继续对峙，“你不补充魔力没事吗？”

“我可不想现在就把你榨干。”

“原来如此。”阿周那起身将迦尔纳压进床铺深处，他垂下头，黑色柔软的卷发几乎要落在迦尔纳的脸上，同时脸上能够感觉到对方吐出的温热气息，“那趁此机会，以后也不做得那么频繁了？毕竟饥饿会带来更加满足的饱腹感，你也更喜欢被直接逼到极限吧。”

“阿周那你……”迦尔纳露出了作为恶魔那一部分拥有的尖锐牙齿。

“你接受这个提案吗？”他像是在试探对方的底线一般，甚至俯身亲吻了迦尔纳凸起的喉结，“在中间那几天里我倒也不是不可以帮你自慰，或者你想要其他的替代品也可以。”

“就算找其他的人也行？”

“也可以，只不过那样的话我就会再拖几天和你做。”

“你在嫉妒吗？”迦尔纳挑眉。

“那是当然。”

阿周那看着他像是不想继续奉陪了一般地叹气。

“你要觉得厌倦了直说就行，何必跟我演这么一出？”

“你觉得我厌倦了吗？”他轻声问道。

迦尔纳看着他的眼睛，红瞳中摇曳着的光芒令阿周那悸动。

“我没心情一个劲地去猜你的想法。”

“那我告诉你。”他凑近他的耳朵。

“我不会放你走的。”

在恶魔的耳廓染上绯红的时候，神职者露出了微笑。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉这个系列可以暂时告一段落了


End file.
